Split
by DoroTastesLikeDinosaur
Summary: Allen, lying in an alley, finds himself to have no memory of what happened to him. Too hurt and in pain to move anywhere, a figcarries him off into the night and he finds himself in a bed with a lean, tall, and alluring man sitting next to him.


_**Title; **__Split_

_**Chapter Title;**__ Found_

_**Summary;**__ Allen finds himself lying in an alley in god-knows-where and finds himself to have no memory of what happened to him. He remembers certain things, but he can't remember what he was doing and where he belongs. Too hurt and in pain to move anywhere, a figure carries him off into the night and he finds himself in a bed with a lean, tall, and alluring man sitting next to him._

_**A/N;**__ First -man fanfic! I finally got the inspiration to write a fanfic about these two. I've always wanted to make a Poker Pair fanfic. I absolutely love them. This fanfic shall be an ongoing one! So expect more chapters soon! :) Oh my, working on two ongoing fanfics at the same time. =A= The chapters might not update for a while. Sorry if that happens. ;_; I've recently been really getting into -man again. The story is in Allen's point of view but I am planning on switching to Tyki's on some parts. Oh, and this fanfic has some Portuguese in it. You can go on google translator to find out what they mean (It's pretty much what I did. LOL) or you can scroll down to the bottom of the fanfic to see the meanings once you finish reading the fanfic. :) _

_Enjoy._

_Drip Drip Drip_

The piercing noise echoed in the danke air, slowly fading away. Allen was lying on the freezing wet stone, looking up at the dark sky. Where am I? He wondered to himself.

Allen was lying on wet ground under a bridge in a ditch somewhere in the middle of the night. The sky was dark and no stars where in the sky. It felt like he was in a sewer or in a ditch in England after it rained and a horrid dankeness had filled the air. Perhaps he was in England. He couldn't remember. Where was he?

_Drip Drip Dip_

He saw a silhouetted figure above him, a tall and lean sort of figure, pick him up from the ground. Allen realized how cold he was as he started to shiver and clutch at the figure in desperation for warmth from the sudden heat of the man he felt as he carried him away from the place he had been lying on. He heard the figure whisper something to him. He couldn't make out his words. "Va...car...do...be..."

_Drip... Drip..._

His voice and the small dripping noise was getting fainter now and Allen's vision blurred as his surroundings faded away. Allen felt limp and numb as he was being carried away, only a dull warmth coming from where he was being touched by the figure. He heard the figure whisper to him soothingly. He could finally make out the words the man was saying but he couldn't understand them.

_"Vai ficar tudo bem...Vai ficar tudo bem"_

Allen woke up in the warmth of a bed; pure-white sheets, both thick and thin, covering him. It was extremely comfortable and Allen enjoyed the feeling of the softness of the bed. He sunk himself deeper into the bed, being in bliss with the feeling.

Then, he remembered. The danke and cold place where he had been lying and the figure who had picked him up.

Allen shot up, sitting on the bed. Instantly, he felt a wave of nausea and pain shoot through his head and he felt himself fall backwards to the bed. An arm shot out and caught his back. Allen, slightly shocked from the sudden movement, looked beside himself and stared. The man beside him was one of the most beautiful and exquisite person he had ever seen. The man had a dark greyish tan to his skin with golden eyes that had a hunger in them, like a lion hunting it's prey. His hair was dark and curly, falling on the man's face, clinging to his face and neck. It made the man look exotic and terrifying. He was lean and tall, reminding Allen of a panther.

Allen knew how stupid he must've looked, helplessly staring at someone so beautiful. How embarrasing! He thought.

The man smiled at him and said, "I see you're finally awake. You should be careful; you had quite the fall." The man's voice was like silk and the sound of water rushing over rocks. He had a slight accent to him that sounded somewhat Spanish to Allen.

Allen tried to say something but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say to someone so beautiful.

The man slowly and gently laid Allen back onto the bed and smiled at him. The smile made Allen feel rather weird. He felt himself flush. "Wh-who are you...?" Allen finally managed.

The man looked at Allen with a bewildered expression. "You don't...?" He faltered. He gazed at Allen with a sweep of his eyes and sad understanding dawned in them. "I see. My name is Tyki Mikk." He swept his hand over Allen's forehead. His hand went over the top of his head and Allen could feel Tyki's hand caress a bump on his head. He smiled sadly at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, _meu amigo_."

_Vai ficar tudo bem:_ It'll be alright

_meu amigo_: My friend


End file.
